


第二章 無法逃脫的噩夢

by xone



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Seventeen band - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xone/pseuds/xone
Summary: Downpour 雨後，遇見愛





	第二章 無法逃脫的噩夢

過了一個月，圓佑每天都做噩夢，可他從來不說，淨漢也些許看出端倪，所以去請來知勳，可知勳說「我沒有辦法，他一直不說話，精神鑑定也看不出什麼」淨漢扶額嘆息「那怎麼辦，我總不能在他房間裝監視器吧？」

知勳搖頭說「要是他發現就不好了，最好不要這麼做，這樣會破壞他對我們的信任，也許可以去旅遊，帶圓佑出去玩」淨漢轉憂為喜說「對啊，我怎麼沒想到啊」知勳反而冷靜的說「出外旅遊雖然沒辦法有效阻止他繼續做噩夢，可他在學校裡也沒什麼朋友」

淨漢說「沒有人會跟一個冷漠的人交朋友，況且他又很沉默，總是往心裡去」知勳說「旅行的事情要等他放寒假了，不想耽誤他的課業」淨漢說「說的也是，我會再跟勝哲商量」知勳說「那我先離開了」淨漢點頭，知勳便離開了。

圓佑又夢見他的父親用摔酒瓶、皮帶抽打他的每一處，說自己是個拖累別人的人，父親還用椅子丟他，圓佑嚇的忍不住驚醒，坐在床上喘氣，背部整個都被汗水浸濕，圓佑按著額頭無奈的想著什麼時候要結束這個惡夢，他起身去浴室洗澡。

他打開夜燈，坐在床上做著老師交代的作業，他不喜歡一個人，可他早已習慣，認為一個人也很好，也許聽起來很矛盾，他也許可以跟最愛自己的淨漢哥訴說，也許可以跟治療他的李知勳說，但他就是做不到，他也習慣保持沉默。

等他做完作業，已經早上六點，他很不想去學校，不想看到同學異樣眼光，可他總是不跟淨漢他們說，怕他們為自己的事情煩心，縱使身邊會有保鏢保護，但還是不免遭受同學的言語暴力，他真的心累，那些亂七八糟的傳言沒有一個能擊垮他，選擇沉默是他唯一的選擇。

每天早上，走到了飯廳，所有人已經都去忙，只剩我一個人還沒吃，淨漢哥怕我跟其他人吃飯會不自在，就總是叫其他人先吃，只留我和他在飯廳，淨漢溫暖的笑著說「小圓，吃完記得收乾淨喔」便輕撫著他的頭離開飯廳。

淨漢走到崔勝哲的辦公室說「圓佑的問題，總是要解決」勝哲喝了一口酒，便放下酒杯說「你說吧，我都會聽的」淨漢說「圓佑不是要放寒假了嗎？想帶他去旅遊」勝哲說「是因為他會做噩夢吧」淨漢點頭說「他現在還是不願意說話」勝哲說「總會有人讓他說話的」淨漢問「誰呢？」勝哲只是搖頭，坐到淨漢身旁，親吻著他的脖子，淨漢只是抱緊了他說「在這裏做吧」勝哲問「你不怕被別人看見？」淨漢看著勝哲輕聲的說「門已經鎖好了」

勝哲親吻著淨漢的唇，淨漢也熱情的回應著，勝哲撩起淨漢的衣擺，撫摸著他每一吋肌膚，淨漢的眼睛透露著他已經動情，勝哲解開皮帶，脫下雙方的衣物，勝哲探入淨漢的後穴做擴張，淨漢吃痛的呻吟，勝哲啃咬著眼前人的乳頭，試圖緩解他的不適感。

過不久，後穴已經濕潤，淨漢說「插進來吧，勝哲」兩人便開始在辦公室歡愛。歡愛過後，勝哲整理兩人的衣物，淨漢起身說「先走了」勝哲笑著問「不再休息一下嘛？」淨漢說「我還有事情要忙，你也去忙吧」勝哲沒有再說什麼，就目送他心愛之人離開。

TBC


End file.
